


Silk and Lace

by major_nerdino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Yuuri in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: A smut-filled oneshot with Yuuri getting dressed up in lingerie for Victor.





	Silk and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was made for a friend, so you have them to thank for it. Hope you enjoy!

**Silk and Lace**

 

Yuuri stares at the silk and lace hanging in his wardrobe. A blush rises on his cheeks, turning them a soft red. He takes a deep breath and quickly thrusts his hand out to grab the garments. He strips the coathanger of the fabric and hangs it over his arms. The cloth feels so smooth and pleasant against his skin as he carries it over to the bed. He places it down gently and looks toward the clock. 6:21 PM. Victor should be home at around 7:00.

Yuuri sighs and rubs a hand down his face, looking toward the ceiling. His hand stops and rests against the soft pink collar that loops around his throat snugly. It’s been awhile since they’ve had sex and Yuuri is willing to get down on his knees and beg Victor, which isn’t something he likes to admit to.

Yuuri grabs his shirt and pulls it off, putting it to the side and then pulling off his jeans. He adds them to the shirt and then goes his socks and boxers. He takes the little pile and drops it into the hamper before going back to the lingerie awaiting him on the bed. The fabric is a soft, pastel pink and he honestly cannot remember when or where he got it. Most likely a dare from Phichit.

He grabs the panties and swallows down his nerves. They’re sheer lace at the front and back, and soft silk around the sides. Small silk bows adorn the corners of the lace and they tickle his thighs as he pulls the underwear on. It fits snugly and cups his ass nicely. His blush is back and he sighs, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

Next are the thigh high stockings. He has to admit that they feel so nice and don’t look half bad. He picks up the garter belt and pauses.  _ How the fuck? _ He quickly grabs his laptop and opens an incognito tab. After googling how to properly put on a garter belt, he picks it up again and pulls it up his thighs. It rests on his waist and he shivers as the bow in the middle tickles his belly button. He clips each strap onto the stockings and stands up straight. He turns and faces the mirrors. It suits him, surprisingly. He runs a hand down the garter belt and panties. A shiver runs down his spine and he sinks to his knees in embarrassment as his cock hardens slowly. He’s getting turned on by wearing female lingerie and he can’t even feel bad about it.

A chime on his phone sounds and Yuuri shoots up, bounding toward the bed. He picks up his phone and feels his nerves come right back.

_ 6:49 PM _

_ Victor: _

_ I’ll be home soon, can’t wait to see you!! xx _

Yuuri  smiles gently at his phone and sends a quick reply.

_ 6:52 PM _

_ Yuuri: _

_ Hurry home, I’ve missed you. x _

He throws his phone to the side and grabs the last item lying on the bed. It’s a sheer lace nightie that has a large silk bow on the front, in between the bust. He slowly and carefully pulls it over his head and tugs it down his torso until it falls lightly against his hips.

Yuuri picks up his phone and puts it on charge then strides into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He picks up the cherry coloured lipstick he borrowed from his sister and applies it before shaking his head. He goes back into the bedroom and crawls into the middle of the bed. He situates himself until he feels sexy on the sheets.

The front door downstairs opens and Victor’s voice carries throughout the house. “Yuuri? I’m home!”

“Upstairs!” Is all that he replies and he tries to calm his erratic heartbeat. The pounding of footsteps on the stairs brings him out of his thoughts and their bedroom door bursts open. Victor stands in the doorway, holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, I had to pick these-” He cuts himself off after seeing Yuuri. He places down the roses and his hands go to his tie. He rips it off and slams the door shut behind him. Victor stalks towards Yuuri like a lion stalks its prey.

“Yuuri, you look so...delectable.” He licks his lips slightly and crawls onto the bed, shedding his shoes and his suit jacket. Yuuri swallows and feels himself blush again. He looks down slightly as Victor’s hands hover over his cheeks. Yuuri rubs his lips together and leans up to kiss his husband. The silver haired man grabs his spouse's hair and gives it a slight tug. It’s enough to separate their mouths and Yuuri whines.

“You dressed up so prettily for me, at least let me have a look.” He picks Yuuri up by his armpits, which the noiret had shaved earlier. “You shaved?” Yuuri scowls slightly.

“Yeah...I also shaved my legs. It makes putting these stockings on so much easier.” Victor grins and runs his hands up Yuuri’s legs. He gives the man’s thighs a knead and then smooths his hands over the garter belt and panties.

“What a pretty boy, getting so dressed up for me. What’s the occasion?” Yuuri shakes his head and covers his face with his forearms.

“I’ve just missed you is all…” Victor grins slyly and flips Yuuri onto his stomach. His hand comes down and lands on one asscheek. He watches it jiggle and then kneads into it slowly.

“I don’t like lying Yuuri.” His voice is deeper than before, taking on an animalistic tone. He smacks his hand down again, this time on the other cheek. “Now, what’s the real reason you’re all dolled up?” Another smack and Yuuri lets out a soft moan.

“I-I’m craving your - aH - cock Victor.” Victor’s grin widens and he slaps Yuuri’s ass extra hard before kneading into it again. He pulls back the band of the garter and lets it snap back onto his creamy skin.

“There’s a good boy.” Victor pulls down the panties and rests them just under Yuuri’s butt. “Do you like these, or can I rip them off you?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen as the question and he shakes his head quickly. “I like them! Y-You can just undo the garter and take them off. Please?” His voice is soft and Victor smiles gently at him.

“Alright then.” The Russian man unclips the garter belt and hurriedly slips off the pink underwear. He rubs the round cheeks in front of him and spread them apart, leaning down and biting down on the right one. Yuuri keens loudly and curls his fingers into the sheets.

Victor then reaches over to the nightstand and fumbles with the draw slightly before pulling it open and grabbing the bottle of lube. He squirts some onto his fingers are rubs them together to warm it. He reaches back down and circles the tight ring of muscle, massaging it until Yuuri relaxes a bit more.

“ _ Victor _ .” He whines loudly and the man obliges to his plead. His finger sinks slowly into the tight heat and both men groan slightly. He pushes the digit around, rubbing the velvet-like walls before pushing in another one. Sliding them together and then spreading them apart, he slowly causes Yuuri to melt into the sheets.

Finally deciding to stop teasing his poor husband, he pulls his fingers out and grabs a condom and more lube. He rolls on the condom and rubs the lube onto it while Yuuri shifts onto his knees, lying on his chest, and spreads his asscheeks wide for Victor.

Said silver haired male pants slightly at the view before him, before cooling himself and guiding his cock to the ring of muscle. He slowly pushes in, grasping at Yuuri’s hips to keep him stable. Yuuri mewls at the feeling of being filled after so long and pushes back against his husband’s erection.

“Mmm ah! Victor! Yes, yes! Ahhn..” He’s a blubbering mess as Victor slowly thrusts in and out, making sure to aim for his prostate once he finds it.

“So good. Ugh! So tight, so fucking hot.” He licks along the shell of the noiret’s ear and grins as he feels the heat tighten around him slightly. “Such a good boy for me. Yes you are Yuuri.” He grabs him by his hair and tugs his head back to meet him for a kiss. The kiss is sloppy and mostly tongues licking around, but it pleases them nonetheless.

Victor’s thrusts grow erratic and hasty as he comes closer to his release. “Y-Yuuri...I’m gonna cum!” He throws himself over his husband and fucks him like a beast. It’s all carnal pleasure and they soon reach their climaxes together. Yuuri throws his head back against Victor’s shoulder and moans lewdly and loudly. Victor bites down on Yuuri’s shoulder and grunts roughly as his hips stutter and semen fills the condom.

He pulls out slowly after finally coming down from his high and slides the condom off. He ties it and throws it in the bin near the desk. He grabs a flannel from the bathroom and wipes Yuuri and himself down before joining his husband in bed.

With a kiss to his lips and a whispered “I love you”, they fall asleep, curled into each other.


End file.
